An example of article transport carriages such as one described above is described in JP Publication of Application No. H06-321316 (Patent Document 1). When transporting an article to a transfer target location with the article transport carriage of Patent Document 1, the article is transported to the transfer target location by causing the carriage main body to travel to a stop position that corresponds to the transfer target location with the article supported by the support portion, and thereafter by causing the support portion to be projected and retracted between the projected position and the retracted position by means of the projecting and retracting actuator. And when transporting an article from a transfer target location, the article is received from the transfer target location by causing the carriage main body to travel to a stop position that corresponds to the transfer target location with no article supported by the support portion, and thereafter by causing the support portion to be projected and retracted between the projected position and the retracted position by means of the projecting and retracting actuator. Subsequently, the carriage main body is caused to travel from the stop position with the article supported by the support portion.